


快樂的S王子

by MaxTeddie



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxTeddie/pseuds/MaxTeddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>沖田總悟x土方十四郎</p>
            </blockquote>





	快樂的S王子

**Author's Note:**

> 請勿將本人的文章轉載/引用/沿伸/改編於任何商用作品

改編自童話

 

從前從前，有個叫做十四郎的孩子。

十四郎的家境並不富裕，他的衣服縫縫補補，已經褪色的長褲，褲管下露出一截纖細的小腿，腳上一雙皺巴巴的鞋子，鞋跟處開了幾個小洞。

冬季來臨時，沒有毛帽和圍巾的遮護，寒風中他微低著頭，僵紅的小臉上沒有一絲憂苦，純淨的雙眼炯炯發光，好似幽暗冬夜裏的一顆明星。

日復一日，他走在路上，抿著乾澀的唇，遠望著前方。

有一天，他發現廣場上多了一尊雕像，是一尊王子雕像，王子肩上扛著砲筒，臉上掛著一彎挑釁的笑。

「媽呀～好英俊的王子！那張臉好小，那雙腿又細又長…」

十四郎轉過身，隔個1、2個人的距離，捲毛頭的女人神情誇張，抓著同伴的手臂猛力搖晃，彷彿看見一折出清的百貨專櫃，

「果然是快樂王子！每個看到他的人都會很快樂吧！…」

是這樣嗎？十四郎只覺得王子一個人孤零零地站在那裡，好像很寂寞。

 

嗨！今天你的表情還是一樣討人厭啊！

十四郎微笑著經過王子雕像面前，習以為常地在心裡打聲招呼。

「哇啊！」

腳一滑，整個人撲向前，手裡一籃牛奶灑了一地。

「又來了！怎麼會這樣？」他有點懊惱地揀起籃子，用手掌輕撫膝蓋上擦破的傷口。

自從王子雕像出現後，十四郎經過廣場，常常會不小心滑到或摔倒，懷裡的牛奶或雞蛋也跟著飛出去，成了街道上的裝飾物。

但他從地面上抬起頭時，會聽到＂叩＂的一聲，彷彿物體掉進了碗裡，那是一枚從天而降的錢幣，精準地掉落在他黑色的小腦袋上。

一枚錢幣，剛好可以買回一籃牛奶或雞蛋。

這情形三天兩頭發生，十四看起來悲慘但其實也沒這麼可憐的遭遇就這麼持續著。

十四郎從沒想過摔跤和金幣是王子為他量身打造的玩笑。

擁有＂快樂王子＂美譽的王子其實是黑心肝，十四郎跌跤後蹙眉嘟嘴的模樣，正巧踩中他的笑點。

王子把用來守護居民的心思全拿來捉弄十四郎。

之後，過了好幾年，十四已成長為英俊挺拔的少年。

不知何故，王子以活生生的肉體出現在十四面前。

王子名為總悟，自稱是從鄰國跋山涉水而來的旅人，因故無法返國，希望十四家收留他。

如此這般，總悟和十四同居了。

十四覺得他很眼熟，還有點礙眼，不過十四個性溫淳善良，加上總悟發揮最大的演技，令十四以為他真的很無奈，因為想家而內心痛苦，十四越發溫柔體貼，如同對待戀人般善待他。

而不久後他們也真的成了戀人。

總悟常以各種方式調戲玩弄十四，說不上是欺侮，但容易羞澀的十四一時失控，一巴掌或一記勇猛的上勾拳，為王子臉上塗了好多青或紫的顏色，隔天，那些顏色就會轉移到十四發疼紅腫的身體上(尤其是屁股)。

平凡但不平靜的日子向前淌流，某天，該國皇室為未成婚的阿銀王子徵求伴侶，適婚年齡的男女皆受邀參加宴會。

十四沒想去，但不事生產還帶著墨鏡的madao叔父逼著他去，威脅他如果不去就要丟掉家裡所有的蛋黃醬。

十四穿著不值錢的西裝，趁著總悟在看連續劇的時候偷偷出門。

來到皇宮，沙發上眼神慵懶、吸著草苺牛奶的銀髮王子對他一見鍾情。

頭髮捲捲的死魚眼王子死纏著他索吻。

十四推擠著那相同的身高，擰眉想避開那甜膩膩的味道。

十幾分鐘後，十四靠著牆角彎腰喘氣，捲毛王子一臉＂欺淫良家婦女＂的表情拉起他的手，捏著他的下巴…

突然，不知從哪冒出的總悟踹開捲毛，聲稱他是鄰近國家的王子，而十四是他屬意的伴侶人選。

他和捲毛互相辱罵對方，好像在比賽誰的嘴最惡毒。

後來挖著鼻孔的捲毛被不知從哪冒出、一身黑色皮衣的眼鏡女拖走，結束十四郎的危機。

總悟把十四帶回家，把他按在床上狠狠教訓了一夜。

從此，總悟和十四郎便過著幸福快樂的生活。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm MT. English is my second language. I try to write some english fanfiction on my own. Before they're done, I will share my chinese pieces.
> 
> If you think we have something in common, feel free to contact me:  
> ggeeabc@gmail.com


End file.
